


Quiet

by synteis



Series: Our House [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: Sophie's sleepover with the Burr's gives Maria and Eliza the chance to have a night in. They take full advantage of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to writelikesitsgoingoutofstyle for inspiring me and cheerleading me while I wrote this fic. 
> 
> Chapters should all be out before the end of the month.
> 
> This should stand on its own but is part of a larger verse/modern AU. 
> 
> Details of the wider verse:  
> Maria, Eliza and Sophie (Maria's daughter from her first marriage), Alex and Washington, Laf, Adri and their children, and John (and sometimes his daughter Francis) live in a communal house together. Alex and Eliza were once engaged but now he's with Washington. Maria and Alex had an affair several years ago which ended the engagement but everyone's good and happy now. Eliza is doing her residency in rheumatology and Maria has gone back to college (part-time) as an adult.

Maria took a slow sip of water as the lecturer finished. It was her last class of the day and already the room was filled with the sound of rustling pages and zippers being opened and closed. Chatter had erupted almost the moment the lecturer had finished talking and many people had already left the room. Maria let plans for a party at one of the college’s many frats and concerns over someone’s boyfriend across the country wash over her.

She chuckled under breath. She was glad she was removed from that kind of drama these days. She shouldn’t count her lucky stars too soon, though. In no time at all Susan would be in high school and then in university herself. And when that happened, Maria wouldn’t have the luxury of distance she had right now, not when it was her own daughter who was falling in love (probably with inappropriate men if her mother’s life was any indication).

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 _Eliza <3  
_ _Studying in the library or coming home straight after class today? :*_

Maria smiled down at her phone and then laughed. God, here she was, chuckling at her fellow undergrads when one kissy face from Eliza was enough to make her moon like a schoolgirl.

 _Maria_  
_Straight home <3  
_ _Aaron picked Susan up for her sleepover w Theo w/o any problems :)_

 _Eliza <3  
_ _Girls’ night in ;) ?_

Maria shivered. Eliza was certainly the most creative lover she’d ever had but having a daughter in middle school didn’t always leave much time for bedroom activities.

She was lucky, really. She had a lot more time that was her own these days. The advantage of communal living. There were a lot more potential childminders now than she’d had in the aftermath of the divorce. All that being said, it was still a rare night that she and Eliza could afford to take their time.

 _Maria  
_ _< 3 wouldn’t miss it_

 _Eliza <3_  
_Don't worry about dinner, i’ll order in  
_ _My treat ^_^_

 _Maria  
_ _Someone's impatient ;)_

 _Eliza <3_  
_I’ve got a beautiful girl in my bed  
_ _Or would if she’d hurry home_

Maria gulped and started putting away her various notebooks and pens at breakneck speed. An inpatient Eliza was a creative Eliza and for once they’d have all the time in the world for Eliza to take advantage of.

Bag packed, Maria hurried to the washroom. She blushed at her state. A pink flushed had worked its way through her dark skin and her lips were full and cracked from chewing on them too often. Her clothes were a little rumpled but most damning of all were the nipples that were poking through her blouse. Her blush darkened in the mirror. There wasn’t much she could do about them. Luckily, her coat would cover them on the way home.

She started by straightening her clothes in the mirror. Unfortunately, now that she’d noticed that they were hard it seemed like every time she so much as resettled her blouse, the puddle of heat between her legs grew. Typical.

Quickly she dumped out her small makeup bag on the counter, grabbing the needed products with long practice. A buff with her lip scrub for her dry lips. A few licks and the sugar dissolved allowing her to smear a coat of lip chap on. She'd put on a fresh coat of lipstick on the bus once her lips had had a chance to recover. Maria had been wearing her brightest red lipstick the day that they'd met and it had since become somewhat of a signature. Eliza's gaze always lingered there and for tonight Maria was determined that they be perfect.

Q-tips and some makeup remover made quick work of the mascara fall out that had built up under eyes over the course of the day. A little touch of highlighter on her cheekbones and she was ready to go. The bag was repacked as quickly as it had been emptied. Finally, Maria shook out her curls, lifting them a little at the roots to regain some of the volume that they’d lost over the course of the day.

Finished, she stared at herself in the mirror for another moment, assessing the final image while she rubbed some lotion between her hands. Not bad, if she did say so herself. She pulled out her phone, intending to send Eliza a snap before she headed out to the subway station. A quick look at her phone told Maria that Eliza had already beaten her to it and she clicked the red square expecting a selfie of a similar nature.

What she got was decidedly not that.

Instead, she saw Eliza stretched out on their bed wearing the most beautiful lingerie Maria had ever seen. A light blue lace longline bra plunged to show off her cleavage to its best advantage. Eliza was Maria’s opposite in so many ways, petite where Maria was curvy, her hair dead straight to Maria’s curls and she looked particularly stunning today. Maria’s eyes eventually left Eliza’s cleavage to follow the hand that was creeping towards the matching lace underwear in the photo. Eliza’s french tipped nails looked very sharp today.

 _I’m getting very restless_ , was the only caption.

Heat raced through her body. She could actually feel wetness between her legs now. She must have made enough that her underwear couldn’t absorb it anymore.

In another instant, the photo was gone, leaving Maria alone in the washroom, in a state of considerable disarray.

There was nothing for it, Maria needed to be home five minutes ago. She shivered with anticipation. God, it had been so long since they had had a proper night together where they could take their time. A night where Eliza could let herself go and do all the dirty things Maria longed for her to do to her and by the looks of it, Eliza agreed.

Maria threw on her coat, quickly hiding the most obvious signs of her arousal under the wool. The makeup bag was quickly tossed in with the rest of her things and she rushed to the subway station, walking as fast as she could, her phone clutched in her hands.

Her every sense was tuned into that phone, wanting and dreading the next snap in equal measure. She’d send Eliza one right before she went on the subway, she decided. Surely that would satisfy her that she was getting there as fast as she could–

The urge to slow down, to stretch out the ‘punishment’ Eliza would give her if she dawdled warred with her desire to make Eliza’s eyes shine with pride, to be rewarded–

Her phone buzzed. The next photo.

Maria pressed the square with a shaking thumb.

A small flogger was curled on their side table. Just the right size for Eliza to beat Maria’s pussy with.

_Five hits for every ten minutes you make me wait <3_

It was going to take Maria at least twenty minutes to get home from here. She wiggled a little, her mind easily calling up the last time. Looks like she’d be getting her punishment no matter what. She throbbed. God, how did Eliza know exactly what she wanted tonight?

She’d send the snap now. She knew Eliza worried a little bit, would be happier to pay for cabs but Maria had been insistent that she needed her independence after her relationship with James and Eliza had respected that. The snaps were Maria’s compromise, a way to let Eliza know that she was safe and on her way home. Along the way, they’d turned into a little game. Eliza’s always seemed designed to torment Maria but her own tended to be relatively tame.

Maria stood off to the side of the path and pulled up the app, turning until she found the best light. Pouted a little for the camera hoping that she came off as sexy rather than desperate. She fiddled with her hair, knowing that she was only making herself later but unable to help herself. At the last minute, she blew a kiss to the camera.

_Just getting on the subway, see you soon :*_

She blushed a little at how seductive she looked in the photo. Almost like she was teasing Eliza. Normally it was the other way around. It made her feel sexy. It was a nice feeling.

Not that she was sure that seductive was her best bet right now. For once, Eliza would have all the time in the world to pull Maria into little pieces before putting her back together again.

Maria shuddered at the thought, at how much she wanted it. Her finger hesitated over the send button for a moment longer before pressing.

Anticipation made her heart pound. She wondered how Eliza would react to her tease.

She did her best to pull herself together in spite of the building arousal. There was nothing more for it, the photo was in Eliza’s hands now. Maria would face the consequences tonight in bed.

She walked down the steps into the subway, almost at a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos ^_^ I am glad everyone else agrees that more femslash is needed.
> 
> ETA: I had duplicated a section of the story the first time around. So sorry about that.

By the time Maria was on the bus home she had ten coming on fifteen strokes with the littler flogger. She’d gotten another snap when she’d come out of the subway. Clover clamps which in Eliza’s words, _have your name on them._ Maria wondered if she’d meant that literally, if she’d gotten then engraved at some point.

Maria’s underwear was completely soaked through by this point. She couldn’t stop throwing anxious little glances around, worried that someone would look at her and just know. That they’d hear or see it on her face or something. As per usual, the thought only served to turn her on more.

Maria took a deep breath and did her best to settle herself. She needed to pull herself together. There was still her lipstick to do so she pulled out the tube and a compact along with a small brush. The remaining lip chap was dabbed off with a tissue before she began filling in her lips with small, sure strokes. With each one she felt her composure slowly return to her until a familiar sight finally filled the mirror. Finished, the excess lipstick was dabbed off with the same tissue as before and was crumpled in her pocket.

There were still a few more stops to go, less than ten minutes left of the bus ride and maybe another five minutes if she hustled from the stop to their house. Maria rocked forwards and backwards in her seat, unable to focus on anything except what was ahead of her.

Her phone vibrated in her hands and she almost dropped it she was so wound up.

_Eliza is typing…_

Maria’s foot started tapping as she watched her phone, waiting for the chat to come through. She carefully hid the screen from any of the other commuters who might glance over with her hand. Only two more stops to go, she should really give up her seat now and make her way to the doorway. God, what was Eliza writing? An essay? That wasn’t like her. Maybe she’d been interrupted–

 _Eliza_  
_V pretty picture, sweetheart  
_ _I hope you did a good job setting your pretty makeup today_

–Wanted her to have her makeup set because Eliza was going to make her cry, make her beg, wreck her– and Eliza wanted her to be presentable by the end of it, wanted Maria to have a perfect face.

Her stop rang out over the intercom, jolting Maria out of her head. She pulled the wire, glad she hadn’t missed her stop and stepped into their street a moment later.

 _Eliza_  
_Twenty strokes now_

Maria did her best to steady her hands as she gave herself a quick dusting of powder, taking particular care to get her eyes and her lips. Locked it all down with a layer of setting spray before walking down the street as fast as she dared in her heels.

At last she reached the house, the light from the living room illuminating a square on the street. Maria smiled at the collection of people she could see through the curtain.

Laf was braiding Henriette’s hair while she chattered with Francis. Every once in awhile she’d lean forward and get her hair tugged, then she’d turn on Laf, scowling. Probably complaining about how she was too old to have her papa doing her hair if Maria had to guess. But she knew that they both valued the little routine.

Adri was in her usual chair with her laptop, answering emails and god knew what else one of the rising stars in the business world had to do at seven o’clock at night.

John and Alex were probably on the other couch. They could be doing anything from cuddling to arguing to playing with the other children. They’d been friends since undergrad where they'd caused an incredible amount of chaos according to Eliza.

George would be watching the game tonight from his armchair. Normally Maria would be right there with him since outside of John the rest of their crew didn’t appreciate sports in general. Alex might sometimes attend a game with George but Maria guessed that had more to do with the extracurricular incentives George provided in return. She smirked at the thought. Alex was absolutely incorrigible.

The front door groaned open and Maria turned. Eliza was in one of the dresses she wore around the house, soft cotton jersey that clung, a heavy scarf her only concession to the cold. She even had birkenstocks on. Maria found her ridiculously attractive.

“Hi.” Eliza’s voice was soft, warmed by the smile on her face.

Maria walked up the steps two at a time. “Missed you,” Maria whispered into her mouth before begging a gentle kiss from Eliza’s lips. It was the first time she'd had a partner who was nearly the same height as her, no need to crane her neck or stand on tiptoes. She melted against Eliza’s firm body when she took charge of the kiss, all slow and steady force. She could drive Maria to her knees with her kisses alone.

Eliza ended the kiss, keeping her arms wrapped around Maria’s waist. “You’re late,” she said as she tapped Maria’s nose gently.

Maria shivered in Eliza’s arms at the hint of discipline in the gesture. She looked up at Eliza through her eyelashes, warmth filling her body. “Tell me how to make up for it?”

A slow smile spread across Eliza's face and darkness filled her eyes for a moment before she was kissing Maria again, deep and possessive, biting into the lips Maria had made so very red. God, this woman. It was December, it was freezing cold and none of that mattered, she could have stayed out here all night as long as Eliza kept kissing her like that.

“Close the door! You’re letting in all the cold air!” Alexander’s voice had a shrill quality that really allowed it to carry.

Maria looked down, smile tugging her lips up. “Oops.”

“He’s a tropical flower, really.” Eliza’s voice was fond if exasperated. In the next moment, Eliza’s hands were digging into Maria’s waist and she was being lifted, lifted!, over the threshold by Eliza’s strong hands. Maria gasped, she was flying– a moment later she was back on Earth. They’d been together for two years, how did Eliza keep surprising her? Behind her, the woman in question was already locking the heavy door behind her.

Whoops rang out from the living rooms and Maria blushed, turning her face away from the living room and its occupants. Clearly it had been too much to hope that they hadn't been watching that little scene.

Eliza leaned over and whispered, “Twelve years of ballet has to count for something,” into Maria’s ear. Her hot breath curled along Maria’s skin, setting her on fire.

“I guess there are some benefits to having a father that's loaded.” Maria looked down and saw that Eliza's quick fingers were already working the buttons of her wool coat open.

The buttons were undone within moments. Good to know that Maria wasn't the only one in a hurry for their evening to begin.

“Only some,” Eliza said with a smile, as she took first Maria’s heavy bag and then her coat from her. “You complaining?”

“No,” Maria admitted. Belatedly, she remembered she needed to take off her heels, bending from the waist to unbuckle them too until she was in her nylons on the wood floor. It definitely had nothing to do with trying to hide her blushing face from her girlfriend.

Eliza returned and brushed her thumb along Maria’s lower back, trailing the edge of Maria’s bum. “Did you like that?”

Maria was still bent over, working on the second shoe. If Eliza pushed hard enough, she could make Maria fall over in this position and there was nothing that Maria would be able to do to about it. That was more attractive than it should be.

After a moment, she nodded shallowly, fingers freezing on the buckle. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You ready for me?” Her voice was richer now, darker.

“Get a room!” John cut in. “There are children here!”

“Like any of you are any better,” Maria called back, the moment broken but laughing all the same. She stood up, taking off the heals. God, she was just so happy, her smile felt like it would tear her in two.

Eliza turned away to hang up her scarf. She was probably a little embarrassed. Eliza wasn’t big on PDAs, too much of those etiquette lessons but she’d been loosening up of late.

“Should have used the side door,” Maria said, making sure the words carried.

A variety of boos, cheers and commentary erupted.

Eliza looked up and smiled softly at Maria like _she_ was the knight in shining armor. “Hard to imagine that they’re all thirty plus,” added Eliza, getting into the game. “The kids are behaving better than they are.”

Maria grinned, eyes locking with Eliza’s for a moment, together against the whole world if need be. The feeling of just clicking with someone, of being totally in sync with them.

The world seemed to pause for a moment and then Eliza was advancing on Maria, every ounce of confidence restored, screaming their dynamic with her body language, telling the whole world, exactly what she was going to do to her girl. Maria trembled in place, every second since she’d received the first message, every lick of fire, every shudder that Eliza had wracked through her body suddenly stacking together. It was an effort not to just fall to her knees there and then but John was right, the rest of their house was in the next rooming including the children.

Finally, Eliza was standing in front of Maria again, so close that Maria could smell her perfume, as elegant as she was and feel the heat radiating off her body. She wanted so desperately to touch, to beg for whatever Eliza had planned but she stayed still, stayed good even as the want vibrated off her.

The moment stretched on like Eliza was waiting for Maria to break. She’d started thinking she might, that she’d take whatever punishment it earned her because she needed- Eliza leaned down to Maria’s ear. “Chose the front door for a reason though, lovely.”

Maria nodded, helpless to do anything more. “I was going to allow you a gag,” Eliza continued, relentless, still keeping her voice at a careful whisper. “But since you were late you’re going to have to behave without any help.”

Blood rushed through her face and her mouth fell open, trying and failing to suck air in, silent because that was what Eliza wanted.

“You make such beautiful noises, lovely.” Maria did her best to nod in assent but she wasn’t sure if she succeeded. “I’m sure Alex still remembers each and everyone of them,” Eliza finished, the casual cruelty in her voice making Maria’s breath catch with want. Eliza might be embarrassed by PDAs but they were Maria’s weakness.

Eliza traced her nails down Maria’s arm, leaving red fire in her wake. “And now, if you make any noise whatsoever, our friends are going to know exactly what they’re hearing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stomps rang out as Maria raced up the stairs towards their bedroom, apologies and goodbyes thrown in the general direction of the living room to their collective glee judging from the cackles and teasing words that had followed. Behind her, Eliza was following at a more sedate pace, her feet soft on the steps but she was still going faster than usual. 

Maria couldn’t bring herself to care about how they looked. It wasn’t like they hadn’t all been caught making out in the front hall at least once. (Alex, in particular, had racked up several counts. Not even George’s self-control had any chance in the face of Alex’s determination and conniving ways.) They had the night to themselves for the first time in weeks and this incredible woman who was ascending the stairs so gracefully was _her partner_.

Maria leaned over the edge of the balcony, watching Eliza’s every step. “Now, you’re just being mean,” she said, pouting down at her girlfriend. “It seems like every step you take is slower than the last one.” 

It wasn't fair. Eliza was the one who’d teased her all the way home and then that display in the front hall. Maria needed her. Needed her so bad. 

She rubbed her legs against each other trying to ring out any friction she could, knowing that Eliza’s touch would feel so much better. “I’ve been soaked since the second picture,” she admitted, hoping to draw a reaction, any reaction out of her. 

Eliza stopped now three-quarters of the way up the stairs. “Would I do that to my girl?” Butter wouldn’t have melted in her mouth and Maria couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted her more. The way Eliza was so cool, so certain, like Maria could throw herself against her like waves against a cliff and Eliza would stay right where she was. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Maria dared, hands gripping the banister in anticipation, knowing exactly what kind of person she was baiting and doing it anyways. This was their night and Maria had set her makeup for a reason. Eliza was going to destroy her, shred her into little parts and Maria was going to beg for it every step of the way and when they were done, it wouldn’t how much she’d cried or begged or how much snot had flowed from her nose or how hard Eliza had ground her slit against her face or how many times she’d made her girlfriend come, her face would still be on. She could tissue herself off and they could go straight down to the living room and there wouldn’t be a single sign.

Eliza’s face didn’t budge and she continued climbing the stairs at a glacial pace. She managed to look down at Maria even from her position several steps down. Maria shrank in spite of herself, completely insignificant in the face of her, the cliff face coming up to meet the waves that had done their best to crash against them. 

Maria’s heart pounded in her chest, growing faster with every step that Eliza took until Eliza was at the final step and Maria’s heart felt like it would fall right out of her mouth. 

Then Eliza had her hands wrapped around her wrists and she was pulling her until Maria was pressed against their bedroom door, arms stretched above her, helpless to whatever onslaught Eliza decided to dole out. “That was very rude of you, lovely.” The words were like metal scraping against a plate and Maria writhed as best as she could in Eliza’s firm grasp.

Her wrists were pulled even higher and her body along with it until she was standing almost on her tiptoes, unable even to writhe for fear of falling. “And I had such a lovely scene planned for us tonight.” 

Maria whimpered, words failing her but still Eliza didn’t react. 

“Really you deserve to be tied up in a corner with a vibrator on low, trying desperately to bring yourself off and failing every time while I have my own fun.” 

It would be absolute torture. “Please,” she managed before Eliza shook her again, cutting her off.

“I wasn’t finished.” Eliza’s voice seemed to slice her into pieces. She’d barely even touched her.

“-Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, that’s the punishment that you really deserve. But I got rather attached to my plan while I was waiting for you so I’ll go ahead as planned with just a few,” Eliza stretched the word, “modifications.”

Maria’s feet were starting to hurt from the strain of the position and her legs were shaking but there was nothing she could do but obey even as Eliza’s words sent a rush of shivers down her body. Maria managed a litany of thank yous before her mouth was silenced by the firm pressure of Eliza’s lips against her own, helpless in this position to do anything but take it. 

Her brain was sinking further and further down with minute, the ease of subspace beckoning. 

Couldn’t quite believe that it was happening already except that this was _Eliza_ who knew every facet of her being, who’d so carefully constructed the pre-scene, the texts and the captions and the photos. The lingerie set she was wearing even now under her house dress. 

Eliza drew away from her, slowly letting her hands down the wall, guiding her further until she was kneeling at Eliza’s feet, steady at last. Eliza’s hand cupped her chin, lifting it up so that she was looking right into her lover’s face.

“Are you ready to be good, lovely?”

She started nodding and didn’t stop until Eliza’s hand stilled her again.

“Do you remember the rules for tonight?”

She shook her head, feeling shame cramp through her stomach.

A quick shake. “None of that, lovely.” Eliza’s voice was firm but not unkind and it loosened the knot that had been building in her stomach. “It’s okay that you forget. Tonight’s not a night where you need to think. All that you need to remember is that the only words I want to hear out of your mouth are ‘green’, ‘yellow’ or ‘red.’ Do you understand?”

Maria nodded again. Her brain loosened some more. Didn’t have to think. Didn’t have to worry.

Eliza smiled down at her and warmth filled her body like a flower basking in the light of the sun. Then, she was released and Eliza pointed at the door in obvious command.

She obeyed and in another moment she was kneeling next to the bed. Her feet were still shaking from the scene outside their bedroom but it didn’t matter. She was on her knees now. Didn’t have to worry about them. That was Eliza’s job now. All Maria had to do was obey. Be her good girl. Slowly pull down Eliza’s zipper at her command, revealing golden skin and little blue lace. 

She waited patiently on her knees as Eliza finished undressing, watched as she sat down at the vanity to brush out her hair before pulling it back. Eliza liked having it loose most of the time but she always wore it back when she was doing a scene. When she was at the hospital too. One of many things her two lives had in common, she sometimes joked. If Maria was around before she left for her shift, she’d style it in the mornings before she did Susan’s and her own. It always felt like silk.

Her hair finished, Eliza returned to Maria. She looked even better in person, the lace complimenting her skin so beautifully in the light of the room and Maria was hit by the strong urge to touch. She felt it linger in her brain, not unhappily and stayed perfectly still with ease even as Eliza freed her from her clothing, moving Maria’s body when she needed to until she was bare to her and back on her knees. 

All that was left on was her underwear and a pair of thin gold bracelets, the mate of the necklace around Eliza’s neck. Unbroken circles of white gold chain. Marks of ownership on each side.

At last, Eliza slipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, drawing it down her legs before waving it in her face. The seat had turned transparent from her slick. “Looks like someone enjoyed the bus ride home. Did you like my snaps?”

Maria nodded slowly up and down, feeling her face flush.

“Having all those eyes on you, watching every wiggle and every blush you made each time I upped your count?”

A whimper tried to work its way out of her mouth but she refused to let it out.

Eliza raised a single eyebrow. She was clearly taking this as a challenge.

Maria was going to be positively destroyed.

The cool slick of her underwear was rubbed against her face and Maria whimpered at the sensation, hoping her makeup would hold against the onslaught, hoping she’d set it well enough. 

Her mouth opened in a silent plea and was promptly filled. “Suck, lovely,” Eliza ordered and Maria obeyed. The embers of humiliation caught in her belly as her own taste filled her mouth and she looked up with her lover doing her best to beg with her eyes.

“I’ll take those now.” The silk was slowly pulled from her mouth. “No cheating.”

Maria did her best to nod.

“Ready for the main event, lovely?”

Maria's breath caught, her cunt warming in anticipation as she turned to follow Eliza’s gaze towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* I decided I just had to keep up the tease. But don't worry, the rest of the sex scene is written and will be posted in the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed already had the night’s implements carefully laid out. The small genital flogger and a set of clamps. A gag too though that was quickly put away as Eliza had promised it would be. Maria shivered. She was always so loud that the gag was more of a necessity than a toy. To think that she’d be going without tonight, the idea that their friends downstairs might hear her, that Alex might hear her and guess exactly what his ex-fiancé was doing with his ex-lover–

It was an old house with thick walls and the children were in the house. There was no way that Eliza would let them hear her and yet the fantasy had caught, just like Eliza had intended it to, taking advantage of her own exhibitonist tendencies, stroking up the fire in between her legs.

Her collar was clicked around her neck, the velvet backed metal feeling heavy and right. Safe.

“A near-perfect picture,” Eliza commented. “Just missing one thing.” 

Eliza slowly drew the clamps from the bed, tracing her name in the metal. So she had gotten them engraved after all. Maria would be laden in Eliza’s jewelry tonight, in the signs of her ownership.

She breathed in and then out at Eliza’s command, the clamps attached at the end of her exhale, two points of fire, one on each nipple before the chain that connected them was clipped on to the ring on her collar. Maria arched back at Eliza’s insistence, the pain magnified ten times over as the chain pulled them harder and harder the more she arched back. Maria pressed her lips together, determined not to make a sound not matter how Eliza pushed her. Eliza has asked and so she would do her best to obey.

At last she was allowed to relax again and she leaned into Eliza’s embrace. Her lover was smiling, clearly pleased by the display in front of her. Happy that Maria had had the precariousness of her situation properly demonstrated. Eliza believed in very _hands on_ learning. 

Eliza’s fingers drew through her hair, her gentleness at complete odds with the clamps digging in the her nipples. Eliza in a nutshell. Her updo was undone piece by piece until her curls fell loose around her shoulder and the pain of the clamps had settled in like an old friend.

“My beautiful girl.”

She was guided down by Eliza’s small hands until she was lying on the bed, completely exposed to her lover. Something Eliza seemed eager to take advantage of, if the flogger in her hand was any indication. 

The leather-wrapped handle was tapped against her legs and Maria spread them quickly, half-eager for what was about to follow. Eliza studied her count for a moment before drawing the handle down Maria’s slit. 

The handle was slowly raised for Eliza’s inspection. “Still so wet,” she said with satisfaction, the edge of a smile working its way up her face as Maria squirmed in embarrassment at the sight. 

“Ready for more, lovely?”

Maria nodded helplessly. Twenty hits. Her muscles were already clenching, knowing what was to come while her eyes were fixed on the leather tassels on the other end of the small flogger. Perfectly sized for small jobs like Maria’s pussy, Eliza always said.

“Now I said you’d get five hits for every ten minutes you made me wait. Now how late were you?”

Maria looked up, wanting to answer but knowing she had to obey, had to stay silent.

Eliza smiled down at her, before pulling her head back, pulling the clamps and her nipples with it. Pain arched through her body once more.

“You’re working so hard to be good, aren’t you lovely?”

Maria gave desperate, jerking nods. Each pulled harder on the clamps. It was worse when she was the one causing the pain, harder to deal with. She wanted to scream, to whimper, anything to help process the pain that was blooming on her chest.

“Do you want some help?” Eliza was biting her lip now, eyes fixed on Maria’s nipples. She loved watching Maria punish herself. 

Maria nodded again, her nipples growing more and more tender. Eliza’s face was so close to her own now, close enough to see how blown her eyes were. Turned on by Maria spread out on her bed, hurting herself for her pleasure, keeping quiet one her orders.

“Alright then. Were you ten minutes late?” Eliza had a voice she used during scenes like this, high and bright but with an underlying steel. Mean and cruel, capable of tearing Maria into little pieces.

Maria shook her head side to side. It cause a different kind of pain, the chain growing tight on one side even as the other side loosened. Relief and pain warred. Then her head moved to the other side and it was reversed.

In ever increasing agony, Maria shook her head to twenty and then thirty minutes late. She clenched her breath, waiting for the final number, waiting to say yes. She knew what saying yes would mean though. A different kind of hurt, that little flogger drawing fire across her pussy.

At last the number came and she nodded up and down in relief, desperate to be good. Watched as Eliza’s face turned thoughtful. “Of course, really, you were more than forty minutes late. Not quite fifty but more than forty. You rounded down.” She sounded disappointed now.

_Shit_ , Maria thought, doing her best to look well behaved, to look sorry. A thrill was shooting through her in spite of her growing dread. She loved how cruel Eliza got when she Dommed, loved that she got to see a side of Eliza that the rest of the world didn’t even dream of.

Eliza was looking down at her. “What’s that? Have you changed your mind?” Her face seemed so innocent. Uncaring and disconnected from what she was asking Maria to do. 

Maria’s nods were vigorous this time, uncaring of the strain it put on her nipples, of the pain, caught up in their game.

“Twenty-five hits, then?”

More nodding, as she watched Eliza’s face carefully, desperate for her to accept it. She needed her touch on her cunt, even if it was only the touch of those tassels.

A flush of arousal staining up Eliza’s cheeks. “I’m proud of you, lovely,” and the words and the expression filled every crevice of Maria’s body with warmth. 

She was suddenly desperate to beg, desperate to ask Eliza to hit her, to be her perfect girl but she couldn’t, couldn’t fill the room with her begging. She flexed her pelvis forward instead, feeling the pleasure course through her with every movement, seeing Eliza’s eyes track down, watching a smirk grow on Eliza’s face at her desperation.

Eliza drew away, letting go of Maria’s hair in the process. “Well since you asked so nicely.” 

The pain at her nipples let up as she was released and Maria breathed out a sigh of desperate relief. Anticipation raced down her spine, pooling with the rest of the heat in her core.

“Spread for me,” Elize instructed. “Wider, still,” until Maria’s pussy was completely on display, completely at Eliza’s mercy.

Eliza’s eyes locked on her target and she gave a few test swings, not hitting, just brushing the air, making sure she had the feel of the flogger.

The first strike sent fire racing out from every point of impact. Maria fought to keep her legs open and her mouth closed, hoping that Eliza hadn’t noticed the sub-vocalization she’d been unable to hold back. 

“One,” Eliza called out, looking amused. “Twenty-four more to go, lovely.”

Maria whimpered under her breath, hands clutching at the bed, desperate for any place to redirect the pain that wasn’t screaming her heart out.

The next four were similar. Eliza was hitting as hard as she could, letting her cunt get used to the sensation, stoking up the fire she was building with every hit. Six went low and seven went high and Maria thrashed trying to hold in her cries. Each movement sent a tug to her nipples, doubling the pain. 

By ten, the whole area burned, her tits were on fire and Maria had almost bitten through her lip trying to keep silent. She couldn’t care less. She was flying on sensation

Tassels brushed gently along her slit and Maria sighed into the sensations, grateful for the breather. She slowly released her lip, doing her best to unclench. Tension only made it hurt worse but there was just something about having her pussy flogged that made her forget all sense, that turned her as green as she’d been on her first scene.

Stroke of the tassels up, stroke of the tassels down. They’d grown shiny with slick now and Maria flushed as she watched a drop drip down onto the mattress. “Looks like you might be enjoying this a little too much,” Eliza said, bringing the tassels up for inspection. “You're going to have to give this a good clean before we go to bed.”

Maria’s nods were vigorous. The first lessons on the subject had been painful enough to keep her very incentivized on the subject. 

_Speaking of which_ \- she wiggled her hips in encouragement. 

“Someone feeling needy tonight?” 

Was it just her imagination or did Eliza sound breathier than usual? Eliza rubbed her hand hard against her own panties before pulling away. Well that answered that question, Maria thought, doing her best to keep from grinning. Good to know that she still had it. 

Eliza's eyes were now fixed on her. She gave another wiggle of her hips. This time she flexed her pussy, making it wink open and shut. Any sense of shame had fled. All she wanted right now was for Eliza to touch her with those lovely fingers. Maybe her mouth even. 

A crack rang out through the room as the flogger hit her thigh and Maria hissed a moment later as the pain rushed in, delayed because she hadn't been anticipating it. She only barely held back the swear that threatened to erupt in response. Settled for shaking out her leg. 

“I thought you were going to be good for the rest of tonight?”

A pout spread across Maria’s lips. She’d followed all the _spoken_ rules…

“Looks like,” Eliza punctuated each word with a gentle tap of the flogger against Maria's thigh, “Someone's had too much break.” 

At the last word, the flogger cracked against Maria's pussy, harder than the previous hits. “Fuck!” 

_Damn_ , she thought a second later. She'd been so close too keeping her silence. 

The only blessing was that it hadn't been as loud as she sometimes got. Not that it mattered, Eliza had told her to hold in every cry and she’d failed. 

Maria snuck a glance up at Eliza’s face. 

She didn't look upset or disappointed. 

Maria checked again. 

If anything Eliza seemed pleased by Maria’s outburst. 

Her brow furled.

_Maybe she misses my usual noises._ Maria blushed a little at the thought. 

Of course, Eliza could just be excited to dole out what ever punishment she'd come up with. 

One of Eliza’s hands stroked Maria’s face and the tension faded away as Maria leaned into her hand. Her breathing slowed once more. She hadn't even noticed that it had spread up. 

In and out. 

Maria didn't need to think. It was simple. If Maria had broken a rule, Eliza would punish her according to the crime. She didn't have to walk on tenterhooks anymore, waiting for the moment she would finally be punished. 

(Not like she had with James. )

She banished him from her mind. He didn’t deserve to ruin a moment longer of her happiness.

“You’ve done so well, darling.” Eliza’s voice broke through her thoughts and her chest warmed at Eliza’s praise, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. Pride in pleasing her incredible partner. She did her best to nod. She didn't know if she'd succeeded and couldn't care because Eliza was continued. “That last hit really got to you, didn't it?” 

This time, Eliza didn't wait for Maria's nod before she continued. No need to go into where her thoughts had gotten stuck for a moment there. Maria was grateful. Besides, she wasn't sure she could bear to look away from Eliza's endless eyes. “I wonder if they heard it all the way downstairs? Will you ask our housemates, do you think? Or will you just pay into the swear jar just in case?”

Maria’s head shook side to side, eyes still fixed on Eliza’s. None of that mattered right now. The outside world, the fears, the cares. All there was was Eliza. She’d chose for them both. Maria had trusted her over and over and it had been rewarded every time. 

Maria kept smiling as eleven strokes become twelve and then thirteen, relentless and beautiful as she laid none one and then another, none of them quite the same. Every few strokes Eliza would rub her fingers against Maria’s folds. It was all Maria wanted and more. Once, Eliza even rubbed at Maria’s clit for a few blissful seconds. 

Eliza’s hand patted gently against Maria’s cheek and Maria looked at her, her beloved face swimming. 

“Only five more to go, beautiful.” Eliza's other hand was cupping her breast. The next moment, pain was rushing through her nipple as the clamp was removed and blood rushed through her skin. Tears rolled down Maria’s face, sobbing quietly as the next was removed and the pain doubled.

“So good for me, beautiful. Love you so much.” Eliza's voice sounded close to breaking. Maria felt herself gathered up into Eliza’s lap, her head resting against Eliza’s chest. “So gorgeous, so good for me; my beautiful, beautiful girl. I'm luckiest person in the world.” 

Everything seemed very far away, even the final five hits. Only Eliza’s body around her seemed at all real. She felt a moan reach up from inside her, deep and low as vibrations spread through her clit, still wrapped in Eliza's arms, falling apart to a litany of praise and the toy pressed against her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue now ^_^ Thanks for all coming on this ride with me.


	5. Chapter 5

The faint smell of citrus and woods, lightened with a bit of fruit. Eliza’s perfume. The deeper hints of salt and sweat, the thick smell of arousal. Home, safety.

Maria buried deeper into the smell and thus into Eliza’s chest, humming with pleasure when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The edge of Eliza’s lingerie was a temptation that Maria happily gave into, playing with the rough edge with her fingertips. The blue looked so lovely against Eliza’s warm brown skin. Only one thing would be lovelier.

Maria looked up at her lover. Eliza looked tired but happy and Maria felt a little thrill in her stomach at how relaxed the muscles around her eyes and jaw were. All because of her.

Maria fluttered her eyes up at Eliza. “Off?” She tugged playfully at the strap of her bra.

A hand came to stroke Maria’s thick curls. “You’ll have to let me up for that.” A raised eyebrow showed how likely Eliza thought that would be.

Maria grumbled a little under her breath but the lace was a little itchy under her cheek. Would be worth having Eliza bare beside. She pressed up so that she was holding herself up on her forearm and watched as Eliza slid her panties off her long legs one at a time.

The ultimate temptation. Maria stroked along Eliza’s side, watching her skin ripple with Maria’s touch, her hands fluttering uselessly while they tried to undo the clasp behind Eliza’s back.

There was only one more thing Maria wanted. Her hand slid down Eliza’s soft stomach, closer to Maria’s goal.

A soft thud as Eliza’s bra was tossed onto the floor. Eliza stretched back, having finally found the catch. The lingerie had looked gorgeous on her but Maria couldn’t help but like Eliza better this way. “You blow me away.”

Eliza turned away, her hand coming to cover her belly and chest self-consciously.

A twinge of remorse curled through Maria’s stomach at her mistake but she pushed past it. They both had their own hang-ups, just like the rest of the world.

When Eliza was topping, she was an immovable force. Cliffs that Maria could crash against without fear. Somewhere Maria didn’t have to worry about the consequences of being a screw up. If she was teasing Maria or reprimanding her, Eliza had almost no shame. Sexts, orders, the occasional picture. Normally they were toys or maybe other people, sometimes a photo Eliza had taken of Maria.

This was the first time Eliza had ever sent her a nude. In the moment, Maria had been overwhelmed by her own feelings on the snap, been hot and bothered, like all of Eliza’s other teases but better. Outside of the scene though, Maria knew enough to know that it had been a big step for Eliza.

Maria rubbed against the top of Eliza’s mound, rough curls under her hands. “I liked the photo you sent.”. Drawing attention to Eliza’s discomfort with aspects of her body wouldn’t be helpful. Besides, it was date night.

“Yeah?” Eliza was blushing, eyes downcast, the total opposite of what she’d been only a few minutes before. Her lover held the most incredible multitudes within her, like a small universe.

Maria pushed down the cover with her feet, exposing the bed underneath. This time it was Maria who sat back against the pillows piled against the headboard and opened her arms. “I mean I always think you’re stunning,” Maria continued, pretending to ignore Eliza’s slow movements towards her chest until Eliza’s silky hair laying on Maria’s own breasts. “But that wasn’t my favourite part.”

Eliza settled her weight more firmly against Maria’s chest. With each own of Maria’s breathes, Eliza’s head rose and fell.

“I know that you like being behind the camera more than you like being in front of it.” Maria squeezed one of Eliza’s long-fingered hands. “Thank you for trusting me with that.”

Eliza was silent. From her position, Maria could barely see her eyes, much less her face but she could feel her breaths evening out and slowing down against her skin.

“I wanted to get you worked up tonight.” Eliza’s voice was soft against Maria’s chest.

Laughter broke out of Maria against her will.

Eliza tensed. Shit, now she thought that Maria had been laughing at her.

The laughter ended as suddenly as it had begun although she couldn’t mask the amusement in her voice. “Well, sweetie, it definitely worked. I thought I was going to cum on the bus right in front of everyone!”

Her eyes caught Maria’s own, mouth open. “You didn’t.”

Maria grinned. Victory. “110%.”

Processing this news seemed to take a moment and Eliza’s face flickered through an impressive range of emotions.

“Well then,” Eliza said at last before grabbing hold of Maria’s nipple and twisting.

Fuck, that hurt and Maria didn’t have any endorphins at easy disposal at the moment. She slapped helplessly at Eliza’s hand until she finally relented.

That was it, Eliza was on.

“I almost made a mess out of myself,” Maria began before letting the pause linger. She might be a sub in the bedroom but all that that meant was that she knew the value of anticipation.

Sure enough, within a few moments, Eliza’s cheeks were more than a bit flushed.

Maria judged it to be the right moment. Enunciating every word, slowly and clearly, she continued, “Your girl almost made a mess of herself out of in public from your texts and photos.”

Eliza bit her lip. Her breathing was audible now.

“Can you imagine it? Me coming home with my panties soaked all the way through?” Eliza gave two shallow nods and Maria rocked into the heat that was building between her legs. “Or you could come on the bus with me, sit a few rows back. Send me your filthy messages and watch me flush red in front of everyone else on board, cunt dripping with want from you.”

“Fuck, Maria, you’re a wicked, wicked girl getting your Top all worked up like this.” Eliza shook her head. She looked both impressed and turned on. Complete win.

Maria circled her fingers a little lower down Eliza’s mound, generous in her victory. “Want me to rub you off tonight?”

Eliza’s sex drive paled in comparison to Maria’s own so she wasn’t always interested in orgasms for herself when they played but sometimes she enjoyed a hand or a finger from Maria. Luckily for Maria, Eliza was very interested in Maria’s orgasms though so it all worked..

“Mmmm. Very tempting.” After a moment of consideration, she sat up from Maria’s chest and pressed a kiss against her lips. Stretched out like this, her muscles taut, Eliza seemed like a large cat. Her prey would never see her coming until it was too late. “You can rub me a bit. No promises though.”

Maria smiled a little at the compliment but inside her heart was breaking. She gently withdrew her hand, resting it instead on Eliza’s hips. She brushed Eliza’s hair out of her eyes with her other hand, stroking her face gently. “I don’t need any orgasms or promises from you, Eliza. You’re enough just the way you are.” She’d said it before and she’d say it again just like Eliza did with her hang ups.

Maria gave her a filthy grin. “I will, however, happily rub you off for the sheer pleasure of rubbing you off.”

Eliza’s laughter filled the room. “I think I can get down with that. But I’m putting in our food order first.”

“You’re so efficient.” Maria gave into temptation and let the back of her hand trace Eliza’s face and then tease its way down her body, watching gooseflesh rise in its wake. “As it happens, I’m really into efficiency.”

“Also you,” Maria finished, caught up tracing designs into Eliza's skin with the edge of her nails, watching Eliza shudder as she drew closer and closer to her slit.

“I’m pretty into you too, as it happens.”

Maria looked up at Eliza's voice. Her smile alone would have been enough to keep Maria going for days.

“Even when,” Eliza’s hand wrapped around Maria’s own and shoved it between her legs, “You’re a tease who forgets her place in this relationship. Now I thought you said you were going to rub me off.”

There was only one possible response.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Maria got to work between Eliza’s folds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming on this ride with me and for all the kudos and comments which you've left. I've had such a tremendous amount of fun.
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas or thoughts about this verse (or just about Maria and Eliza and Hamilton in general) I would love to hear them, either in the comments below or at my tumblr (synteis.tumblr.com). Rest assured that I am not done with these two yet.
> 
> Likewise, con crit and the like is more than welcome.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and bookmarks but most of all, thanks for reading.


End file.
